1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus readily and securely installing or removing a light emitting diode thereto or therefrom.
2. General Background
Light emitting diodes are mounted to a computer system and are used to indicate the operational mode of the computer system by the light emitting therefrom. The light emitting diodes are usually mounted to a front panel of a computer enclosure of the computer system.
Traditionally, a light emitting diode is mounted to the front panel by glue. However, the light emitting diode is easily unglued for some time. Thus, the light emitting diode is separated from the front panel to effect indication.
What is needed is to provide a mounting apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.